He Is Chanyeol
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: Chapter 2. Dia adalah Chanyeol. Hanya dia yang mampu meruntuhkan karang dihati Baekhyun. GS. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**He Is Chanyeol**

**Cast: ** Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

**Rate: T**_**een**_

**Genre: **Drama. Romance. Fluff. School life.

**Warning: **GS (GenderSwitch for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok and Luhan). Weird. Typo(s).

.

Halo semuanya. Saya tahu, saya sudah lama sekali meninggalkan kalian di ffn. _Im so sorry, really._

Saya tahu diri banget, saya menggantungkan satu _story _saya yang jelas jelas belom kelar. _Its DADDY_. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf banget, lama nggak ada kabar itu ff eh sekarang balik dengan ff yang baru. Pasti pada gondok pengen jambakin saya pengen gebukin saya rame rame. _Aduh jangan ya please._

Jangan khawatir, DADDY dipastikan lanjut. Oke!

Nah! sekarang saatnya saya kasih tau sedikit tentang ff baru ini. Sebenernya niat saya nggak bakal nulis lagi, mengingat saya sudah disemester lima (semester yang kata orang orang semester yang melelahkan−antara lanjut apa nikah aja) haha. Mulai sekarang harus udah mikir skripsi dan setumpuk kegiatan kuliah lain. Tapi suatu hari tiba tiba saya kok kangen baca _teenlit_ gitu kan, dan akhirnya menghabiskan libur semester dengan baca novel novel remaja (aku masih remaja juga loh walaupun udah semester lima)−sebodo amat. _Haha._

Pendek aja yaa, FF ini diadopsi dari novel remaja berjudul **Pacarku Juniorku**. Yang udah baca berarti tau cerita ff ini bakal kayak gimana? Jadi ini semacem **Pacarku Juniorku Chanbaek Version. **jujur aku waktu baca bener bener bayangin tokoh disitu chanbaek *maksa*

Oh ya disini aku pake bahasa yang agak ringan dan nggak baku yaa…soalnya nyesuain sama ceritanya juga jadi banyak yang aku _italic _

Oke siap?

.

.

.

Baekhyun meniup lesu poninya. Disebelahnya Kris seperti biasa menatap si gadis mungil itu dengan desahan _capek_. Baekhyun, si gadis mungil itu. Dia adalah ketua OSIS, meskipun badannya kecil, bahkan Kris sering menyebutnya _pendek_ dan Baekhyun akan langsung memukul dada Kris se _dramatis _mungkin, tapi kemampuannya berorganisasi benar benar patut diacungi jempol. Buktinya lebih dari 80% suara kemenangan mutlak diraihnya. Dan Kris harus menelan kekecewaan karena dia ada diposisi kedua yang mengharuskannya menjadi wakil Baekhyun. Padahal jika dilihat lihat, Kris ini sangat sempurna jika dia terpilih. Badannya tinggi tegap, terakhir 187cm. Wajahnya tampan, ada balutan Korea, China dan Kanada. _Dia bener banget kalo jadi model atau aktor_. Batin Baekhyun terkadang. Tapi itu kan nggak ada hubungannya sama ketua OSIS?

Beda lagi dengan Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu _memang pendek_ tapi semua orang mengakui termasuk Kris, Baekhyun sangat imut. Rambut panjangnya sering dibiarkan terurai dengan ujung rambutnya yang ikal. Meski tak jarang pula _si mungil _itu menggelung rambutnya. Tapi kata Luhan-teman satu geng nya-Baekhyun jadi terlihat makin kecil _kalo_ rambutnya digelung karena pipinya tirus, badannya kecil. Tapi beberapa tempat terlihat berisi, seperti _dada _dan pinggulnya. Ya, jadi itu juga alasan kenapa banyak anak laki - laki disini, baik itu senior atau junior _naksir berat_ dengan gadis bermata _puppy_ itu.

Sudah berpuluh - puluh bahkan ratusan _mungkin_ anak laki laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi tak satupun yang dia tanggapi. Dan semua begitu saja, sama. Menurut Baekhyun, _semua laki laki sama,_ laki laki adalah _makhluk paling jahat dan mengerikan didunia ini_. Ya, Baekhyun memang _dramatis_.Jadilah gadis itu menerapkan prinsip hidup _anti laki-laki _tapi bukan berarti dia tertarik pada perempuan, jelas salah. Baekhyun tidak tertarik dengan siapapun.

Kadang, Kris terheran - heran, sebenarnya Baekhyun menginginkan laki laki yang seperti apa. Padahal _yang nembak Baekhyun rata rata ganteng plus kaya_. Kris sendiri sebenarnya tertarik dengan Baekhyun, tapi sampai sekarang Kris belum berani menyatakan perasaannya. Takut kalau kalau nasibnya sama seperti semua pria yang ditolak Baekhyun. Tapi Kris janji dengan dirinya sendiri, suatu saat dia benar benar akan menyatakan perasaannya pada si ketua OSIS. Kris hanya menunggu waktu dan situasi yang tepat _aja._

_Kan keren kalo Kris−si wakil ketua OSIS yang juga merangkap ketua sekaligus kapten tim basket−bisa menghancurkan karang dihati Byun Baekhyun si primadona sekolah−yang luar biasa keras kepala. _Pikir Kris dalam lamunannya.

"Kris!" Baekhyun membangunkan lamunan Kris tentang dirinya.

"Y−ya?" jawab Kris gagap.

_Si mungil_ merengut, tidak menyadari kelakuannya itu malah bikin Kris dan para siswa laki laki yang cuma kebetulan lewat didepan ruang OSIS ingin segera memeluk gadis itu−saking gemasnya.

"Kamu gimana sih, kamu kan ketua panitia MOS! ini udah jam berapa? anak anak baru itu belum juga upacara?!" Kalau boleh Kris menggambarkan, saat ini ada dua tanduk merah menyala nyala diatas kepala gadis didepannya ini. Tapi Kris sabar, dia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak.

"Baek, aku emang ketua panitia. Tapi bukan aku juga yang atur jadwal MOS. Kalo mau marah, marahin tuh sie acara. Mereka yang atur semua kegiatan, bukan aku. Aku kan cuma ngawasin dan nyuruh ini itu" Ucap Kris menahan sabar.

Baekhyun tetep merengut, dua tangannya ia silangkan didepan dada. Mata _anak anjing_nya mencari cari batang hidung si koordinator sie acara. Ketemu! Pekik Baekhyun dalam batinnya.

"Daehyun!" Panggilnya _berasa pake pengeras suara saking kencengnya_. Kris hampir menutup telinganya sambil komat kamit dimulutnya.

"Nggak usah kenceng kenceng gitu manggilnya, Baek! Daehyun kan nggak budek" protes Kris. _Yang lagi ngambek makin ngambek._ Anak laki laki bernama Daehyun lalu mendekat mendengar namanya dipanggil sang ketua sekaligus gadis pujaannya. Ya, Daehyun juga memendam perasaan pada Baekhyun, tapi sama dengan Kris, dia belum siap mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Daehyun punya wajah yang manis, dia satu kelas dengan Baekhyun tapi jarang sekali ngobrol apalagi mendekati gadis itu. Dia tipe yang _susah deketin cewek_. Boleh dibilang Baekhyun adalah cinta pertama untuk Daehyun, selain itu jabatannya dikelas sebagai ketua kelas membuat Daehyun seringkali terlibat interaksi _keorganisasian _dengan Baekhyun.

Daehyun sedikit berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Sedikit penasaran, _jangan jangan Baekhyun malah mau nembak dia duluan_. Tapi angan angannya itu seketika lenyap saat Baekhyun tanpa titik koma marah marah soal kinerjanya sebagai koordinator sie acara yang nggak _becus_.

"Kamu gimana sih! Ini udah jam berapa? kenapa anak anak baru itu belum juga disuruh upacara! niat nggak sih jadi koordinator sie acara!" Makinya _nggak abis abis_. _Daehyun cuma bisa nelen pahit air liurnya sendiri. _Bahkan saat gadis ini marah marah _nggak karuan _dia tetep aja cantik. Batin Daehyun.

Disamping Baekhyun−Kris−cuma bisa memberi semacam kode untuk Daehyun supaya sabar. Daehyun tersenyum dan berbicara dengan tenang.

"_Sorry _ Baek, aku juga nggak tahu kalo acara MOS pertama ini bakal ngaret, soalnya dihari pertama ini malah anak anak itu banyak yang telat, jadi terpaksa kita kasih mereka hukuman dulu sebelum upacara biar besok besoknya nggak telat lagi" jelas Daehyun. Baekhyun diam dan tetap _pasang wajah merengutnya yang super gagal nyeremin karena malah tambah imut_.

"Terus panitia yang lain mana! Bagian evaluasi, mereka udah disini semua kan?"

"Udah kok Baek, Eunhyuk, Bora, Hyorin, Kyuhyun, Yuri, Yongguk, sama Myungsoo udah dilapangan semua"

Baekhyun mengangguk, bibirnya _yang udah hampir monyong sepuluh senti berubah jadi senyum puas_. Baekhyun sangat tahu rekan rekan satu organisasinya itu memang paling pas untuk berada dibagian evaluasi, mereka keras dan tegas. Tampangnya juga lumayan _sangar_ bisa bikin anak anak baru itu paling nggak diem kalo dibentak.

"Yaudah, kalo ada apa apa cepet lapor ke aku atau Kris" suara gadis itu melembut, Daehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu kembali menjalankan tugasnya dilapangan.

.

Hari ini SMA Dongwoon mengadakan MOS untuk siswa baru yang juga baru diterima di salah satu sekolah favorit di Gangnam. Mereka yang baru lulus SMP diharuskan untuk mengikuti masa orientasi siswa seperti sekolah sekolah yang lain. Tradisi semacam ini adalah bertujuan untuk mengakrabkan siswa siswa baru itu bukan hanya dengan teman teman baru, tapi juga senior, guru dan juga lingkungan sekolah yang serba baru. Entah ini tradisi turun temurun−atau tradisi balas dendam−senior pada juniornya. Tapi kegiatan seperti ini selalu menjadi hal yang menarik dari tahun ke tahun. Memakai seragam SMP dengan perlengkapan yang aneh aneh. Tapi untuk SMA Dongwoon kali ini sedikit memanusiakan mereka, anak anak baru itu hanya disuruh membuat papan nama dari kardus yang bertuliskan nama panggilan mereka selama MOS.

Setelah upacara pembukaan itu selesai, para siswa baru disuruh berkumpul sesuai dengan kelompoknya masing masing membentuk lingkaran. Pertama adalah sesi perkenalan lalu menunjukkan bakatnya masing masing.

Yongguk menangkap sosok anak laki laki yang baru datang. Dengan emosi _atau kesempatan buat marah marahin anak itu _Yongguk menghampiri anak laki laki yang baru saja akan bergabung pada kelompoknya.

Setelah dilihat dari dekat, anak laki laki itu benar benar-sangat tinggi-Yongguk mengira ngira tinggi anak itu sekitar 185cm. Wajahnya jujur saja, tampan. Dia juga mengira anak ini pasti bakal jadi idola cewek cewek se-sekolahan nantinya. Yongguk melupakan sejenak deskripsi tentang anak itu. Dia berjalan dengan gagahnya, sambil siap siap _ngomelin anak itu._

"Heh! kamu yang baru dateng!" Panggilnya ketus, wajah sangar Yongguk udah bikin anak anak yang lain panas keringetan. Si anak yang dipanggil Yongguk menoleh dan memberi tatapan 'saya kak?'

"Kakak manggil saya?" jawab si anak berkalungkan papan nama Park-Dobi. _Bener bener nggak ada tampang ketakutan sama sekali nih anak._ Benak Yongguk.

"Kesini kamu! kamu tau ini jam berapa?" sembur Yongguk.

Si Dobi melirik arloji ditangan kirinya sambil nyengir. "Jam sembilan kak"

Yongguk mati matian nahan emosinya. Padahal salah satu temen baru Chanyeol yang pake kacamata udah mau pingsan liat Yongguk marah marah.

"Kamu punya jadwal MOS nggak!"

"Punya kak, tapi kemarin nggak sengaja kelipet Bi Sunmi ketempat sampah, dikiranya udah nggak aku pake. Tapi kakak jangan marahin Bi Sunmi ya kak, dia nggak salah soalnya aku nggak bilang kalo aku bilang kan pasti Bi Sunmi nggak bakal buang kertas itu ketempat sampah" jawab si Dobi panjang kayak tol, temen temennya cuma bisa melongo mendengar teman barunya itu masih bisa pasang tampang _innocent_ disaat situasi _mencekam dan menegangkan _ini.

Yongguk sudah mengepalkan tangannya, tapi dia ingat udah nggak boleh ada lagi perploncoan dalam MOS. Jadi dia mati matian nahan sabar ngadepin anak aneh ini.

"Kamu pikir saya percaya sama cerita kamu! Kamu ikut saya!" Yongguk yang udah males menghadapi anak aneh ini terpaksa membawanya ke _yang lebih berwenang mengatur anak ini_, bagian penanggung jawab. Jabatan paling tinggi dan paling ditakuti di setiap acara MOS.

"Kakak mau bawa saya kemana kak? Kan saya baru nyampe, saya belum kenalan sama teman teman saya"

"Kamu mending diem aja, nanti juga tau!" jawab Yongguk udah nggak tahan.

Yongguk sampai di depan sekre OSIS, ada dua orang disana. Si ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus penganggung jawab MOS. Keduanya menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan 'ada apa', belum sempat mereka bertanya Yongguk menyingkirkan badannya, hingga terlihat jelaslah jawaban yang belum sempat didapat dari Yongguk. Anak laki laki yang hampir sama tingginya dengan Kris, dengan papan nama Park-Dobi didepannya. Anak itu tersenyum manis, menatap Kris lalu Baekhyun disebelahnya.

"Ada apa nih?" tanya Baekhyun tetep dengan gaya ngomongnya yang pedes.

"Kalian urus anak ini deh, aku mau ngurusin anak yang lain"

Baekhyun menoleh pada Yongguk.

"Kenapa mesti kita yang ngurusin anak ini, emang anak ini kenapa?"

"Dia aneh, makannya aku serahin ke kalian aja ya"

"Emang yang aneh apanya sih?" Giliran Kris penasaran, kalau dilihat anak ini baik baik saja.

"Kalian tanya sendiri deh, oh ya dia juga baru berangkat!"

Yongguk meninggalkan sekre OSIS, Sementara kepulan asap panas kayaknya udah melayang layang dibelakang punggung Baekhyun.

"Heh kamu! Kamu tau kenapa kamu disini?" Tanya Baekhyun masih terdengar santai tapi, ya ketus.

"Tau kak, saya dianterin kakak yang tadi buat liat bidadari" jawab si Dobi nyengir.

Baekhyun yang udah berasep asep, makin mendidih aja.

"Disini nggak ada bidadari!" suara _si mungil _makin keras.

"Ada, kakak"

Baekhyun membuang muka kesal.

"Kamu kenapa terlambat?" Tanya Kris akhirnya, tapi nggak sepedes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol cerita persis seperti yang dia ceritakan didepan Yongguk dan teman teman barunya itu. Baekhyun dan Kris melongo mendengar penjelasan _tanpa dosa_ anak itu.

"Nggak usah ngarang cerita!" Bentak Baekhyun akhirnya, emosinya kayaknya udah meluap luap.

"Aku nggak ngarang cerita kok kak, serius deh" si Dobi tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Membuat pipi si objek panas tiba tiba, tapi keras kepala dan gengsinya lebih besar rupanya.

"Karena kamu terlambat! kamu harus dihukum!"

Si Dobi cuma mengangguk seolah _dia rela diapain aja sama bidadari didepannya ini__._

"Aku mau kok dihukum apa aja kalo kakak yang nyuruh, hehehe"

Baekhyun makin naik darah. Kris cuma bisa liatin si ketua yang udah merah padam, _kayaknya tanduknya nambah lagi deh nih cewek_. Batin Kris

"Kamu push-up 50 kali!" Bentaknya lagi, Kris cuma bisa melongo. Dan siswa siswa baru yang tengah berkumpul dilapangan mendadak hening mendengar suara petir Baekhyun. Ada bunyi ludah yang ditelan sendiri dari beberapa siswa siswa itu. _Bener ya si ketua OSIS itu galaknya selangit._ Bisik siswa siswa baru itu.

Si Park-Dobi malah tenang tenang aja sambil menjalankan hukumannya dengan baik.

.

Akhirnya MOS akan selesai juga hari ini. Sore ini adalah hari kelima sekaligus terakhir dari acara Masa Orientasi Siswa, para siswa baru itu sebentar lagi akan bernafas lega. Mereka akan jadi siswa SMA minggu depan. Dan dihari terakhir ini mereka diharuskan menulis surat pada selembar kertas yang sudah disediakan oleh panitia MOS. Mereka bebas menuliskan apapun, hal - hal yang sudah mereka alami selama masa orientasi siswa dan apapun unek unek yang berkaitan dengan acara itu.

Saat para panitia sibuk membaca kertas kertas itu, tiba tiba Eunhyuk hampir tertawa membaca salah satu kertas warna pink yang berisikan sebuah coretan tentang ungkapan hati seseorang. Tapi tittlenya sebagai sie evaluasi mengharuskannya untuk bersikap keras dan galak. Dia melirik nama si penulis dikertas itu. Park Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol keluar kamu!" bentak Eunhyuk, suaranya menggema diseluruh aula. Seketika aura mistis untuk para siswa baru itu kembali menyergap.

"Saya kak?" Siswa baru ber-papan nama Park-Dobi itu keluar dari kerumunan teman temannya.

"Iya lah! Maju kamu!" Suara Eunhyuk makin tinggi.

Baekhyun cuma bersedekap dada, sambil membuang muka ke arah manapun asal bukan anak itu.

"Ini apa? Kamu nulis surat cinta?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan kertas warna pink itu ke arah Chanyeol.

"Itu aku ciptain buat bidadari yang disana" Masih dengan tampang _innocent_nya, Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis−yang mampu meruntuhkan hati para gadis diaula ini−menunjuk arah pintu keluar aula. Disana ada Baekhyun, yang tiba tiba menoleh karena dirinya menjadi objek tatapan para _adik barunya _itu, ada yang menatapnya sinis ada juga yang iri. Chanyeol memang sangat tampan, mungkin benar dia bakal jadi idola se-sekolahan. Tapi itu malah bikin Baekhyun makin _enek _sama kelakuan anak baru aneh itu. Baekhyun kembali membuang muka malas.

"Coba sekarang kamu baca didepan teman - teman kamu yang kenceng!" Perintah Eunhyuk dengan nada membentak.

"Saya boleh pinjam gitar kakak yang disana nggak? Soalnya ini harus saya nyanyikan kak" Pinta Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Henry yang sedang bersandar disebelah pintu keluar didekat Baekhyun sambil memegang gitar.

Anggukan Eunhyuk membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Henry dan juga Baekhyun. Setelah Henry menyerahkan gitar miliknya, Chanyeol berjalan sedikit ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tidak mau menatap _anak aneh ini_ begitu Baekhyun menyebutnya.

"Kak, ini lagu buat kakak. Dengerin baik baik yaa" Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun yang semakin membuat gadis itu panas dibagian wajahnya. Tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merespon dan mengumpat sendiri didalam hatinya.

Disana−Kris−juga sudah mengepalkan tangannya, begitu juga Daehyun yang mendengar Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun karena dia ada disebelah kanan gadis itu. Tak terkecuali, anak laki laki yang lain, yang diam diam memendam rasa kepada Baekhyun. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Baekhyun _si keras kepala _itu tidak luluh hanya karena anak baru yang menurut mereka juga aneh ini.

Beberapa teriakan dan riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi Chanyeol yang segera akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu−ciptaannya sendiri−untuk Baekhyun. Anak laki laki itu duduk dikursi yang sudah disiapkan panitia sie perlengkapan. Chanyeol mendadak menjadi seorang superstar hari ini.

Alunan akustik Chanyeol mulai terdengar, seluruh penghuni aula termasuk Baekhyun mendadak diam. Permainan gitar Chanyeol benar benar memukau. Semuanya hanyut pada lantunan melodi beserta lirik yang Chanyeol ciptakan secara _on the spot_. Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun sepanjang permainan lagunya.

_Kau datang dan jantungku berdegup kencang_

_Kau buatku terbang melayang_

_Tiada ku sangka getaran ini ada_

_Saat jumpa yang pertama_

_Mataku tak dapat terlepas darimu_

_Perhatikan setiap tingkahmu_

_Tertawa pada setiap candamu_

_Saat jumpa yang pertama_

_Could it be love, could it be love_

_Could it be, could it be, could it be love_

_Could it be love, could it be love_

_Could this be something that i never had_

_Could it be love…_

**(Raisa – Could It Be)**

Tepukan meriah dan siulan heboh memenuhi aula saat Chanyeol sudah selesai menyanyikan lagu ciptaan untuk _bidadari_ nya. Chanyeol melambai seolah olah dia benar benar penyanyi yang sedang mengadakan konser tunggalnya yang sukses sambil melayangkan _kiss bye_ kepada para penonton−_teman temannya_.

Baekhyun diam dan ekspresinya sulit terbaca, gadis mungil itu tidak melirik Chanyeol sedikitpun sebelum Yuri mengatakan dengan pengeras suara.

"Nah sekarang kita dengar jawaban dari _bidadari_ pujaan Chanyeol ini, Kak Baekhyun!" Yuri memanggil namanya seketika membuatnya menoleh kearah keributan.

Emosinya yang sudah meluap luap akhirnya tidak lagi dapat tertahankan, Baekhyun tetap memegang ego dan gengsinya _yang gede banget_ lalu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan langkah cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum manis−seperti biasa−tapi aura gelap menyelubungi tubuh kecil Byun Baekhyun.

"Gimana kakak cantik? Kakak mau jadi pacar saya kan?" Chanyeol _nyengir _sekali lagi. _Bener bener nggak ada malu malunya nih anak_. Baekhyun membatin.

Baekhyun meraih kertas merah muda ditangan Chanyeol, semuanya diam memandang si ketua OSIS yang sampai saat ini belum terbaca sama sekali ekspresi diwajahnya itu. Termasuk Chanyeol yang antusias mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Lalu semua membelalakan matanya saat Baekhyun dengan teganya merobek kertas berisi lirik lagu cinta milik Chanyeol termasuk Kris dan Daehyun yang diam diam bernafas lega. Chanyeol menatapnya−kosong.

"Makan tuh pacar!" Lalu serpihan kertas itu berhamburan diwajah Chanyeol.

…

**TBC**

**Please RnR**

**Karena cuma dengan Read and Review yang membangkitkan semangat saya buat lanjut. Oke see you! Dah!**


	2. Chapter 2

He Is Chanyeol

**Cast: ** Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

**Rate: T**_**een**_

**Genre: **Drama. Romance. Fluff. School life.

**Warning: **GS (GenderSwitch for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok and Luhan). Weird. Typo(s).

Halo semua! Seneng deh liat review kalian yang chapter satu kemarin. Jadi aku semangat banget buat lanjutinnya. By the way nih dichapter satu karakter Chanyeol kok malah kayak orang idiot yaa? Haha, you know disini kan dia ceritanya siswa baru jadi dia harus berlaga sok polos apalagi pas MOS begitu kan? Dia tetep aku bikin karakternya cowok yang ceria, geblek, dan nggak pernah nyarah. Plus, karakter yang nunjukin kalo dia emang _cowo banget _dong! Tapi nanti sejalan sama alur ceritanya. Jadi tetep stay tune ya, jangan ganti chanel *tipi kali ah*

Sorry, buat yang nunggu DADDY Chap 8, itu masih otewe yaa. Aku masih ngetik, dan kadang mentok jalan mentok jalan gitu soalnya otak lagi lupa taro dimana -..-

Jadi untuk mengobati luka dan rindu (?) kalian sama DADDY aku kasih yang ini dulu yaa. Semoga menghibur.

.

Kini, Baekhyun dan ketiga temannya, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Minseok duduk dibangku _keramat_ alias bangku kantin yang udah di klaim milik geng itu. Sebenarnya mereka bukan benar benar geng, karena mereka sama sekali tidak menutup diri untuk yang lain jika ingin berteman, tapi mereka lebih sering dan selalu berempat jadi seolah olah mereka sudah seperti geng _populer_ karena, ya mereka semua cantik dan di idolakan oleh hampir seluruh siswa laki laki di SMA Dongwon, bahkan di SMA lain.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, Baekhyun berjejeran dengan Luhan sementara didepan mereka ada Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Kyungsoo punya wajah yang juga imut, matanya besar dan bentuk bibirnya menggemaskan-_love_. Dia salah satu yang punya fans paling banyak, tapi sayang Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih, Kim Joonmyun. Joonmyun adalah senior mereka saat mereka masih duduk dikelas sepuluh. Dan sekarang mereka semua sudah berada ditahun terakhir, yang berarti sekarang Joonmyun sudah berada dibangku kuliah. Dan hal itu yang membuat sebagian besar siswa laki-laki disini dibuat patah hati karena Kyungsoo lebih memilih Joonmyun.

Luhan, dia memiliki garis wajah yang lembut. diantara ketiga _cewek _itu Luhanlah yang bisa dikatakan berwajah dan berhati malaikat. Dan kabar baiknya adalah, gadis dengan rambut karamel sebahu itu _masih jomblo_. Luhan bukannya tidak di idolakan, dia sama seperti yang lain, punya banyak idola dan dia juga tidak menerapkan prinsip hidup seperti Baekhyun yang _anti lelaki_, hanya saja Luhan harus menyembuhkan trauma dihatinya dulu setelah putus dengan senior mereka, Kyuhyun dan belum bisa begitu saja menerima atau membuka hatinya untuk yang lain.

Dan Minseok, adalah _cewek paling innocent dan sedikit bawel _di geng itu, dia juga di idolakan tetapi dengan alasan _masih belom mau pacaran_ dia jadi menolak beberapa siswa laki laki yang pernah menyatakan perasaanya, tapi belakangan ini Minseok sepertinya mulai menyukai seseorang, gadis itu selalu tersenyum dan asyik sendiri saat orang yang diam diam disukainya kebetulan lewat atau bertatap muka dengannya, Kim Jongdae. Satu tingkat kelasnya dibawah mereka, kelas sebelas. Tapi dia yang memang _sedikit pemalu_ belum berani menceritakan isi hatinya itu kepada sahabat sahabatnya ini. Jadi untuk sementara, dia harus memendam perasaannya itu dalam dalam, sebelum dia mengutarakannya sendiri.

"Katanya kamu abis nolak anak baru paling ganteng diangkatannya itu kemarin, Baek?" Minseok membuka percakapan. Baekhyun masih menggulung gulung ramennya, mendadak tidak nafsu makan mendengar seseorang menyebut nyebut nama anak itu lagi.

"Iya tuh, namanya Chanyeol. Dia imut banget serius" tambah Kyungsoo, si ketua OSIS rasanya pengen tumpahin ramen ke anak yang tiba tiba jadi bahan pembicaraan paling _hot_ sekarang.

"Hah? masa sih? Aku jadi penasaran deh" Minseok tiba tiba berangan angan sendiri.

Luhan disebelahnya cuma bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Minseok.

"Kenapa ditolak Baek?" Luhan ikut _kepo__._

Baekhyun benar benar udah _nggak selera makan._ Ditambah lagi sekarang kerongkongannya rasanya seperti tandus, tiba tiba anak yang _lagi hot bang dibicarin dateng dan main duduk disebelah Minseok gitu aja_. Persis didepan Baekhyun.

"Ngapain kamu kesini!" Baekhyun langsung _ngebentak_. Luhan menatap anak itu, bener. Dia _imut dan ganteng banget_. Lalu beralih ke Baekhyun yang _udah kayak kebakaran jenggot cuma gara gara Chanyeol kesini_. Minseok juga belum berkedip melihat ketampanan Park Chanyeol. Dalam hati Minseok _ngedumel-Baekhyun bego apa gimana, cowok seganteng ini dia tolak-_tiba tiba Minseok _mijit_ pelipisnya sendiri.

"Wah ternyata aku nggak salah ya masuk SMA ini, disini banyak bidadarinya" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap sahabat sahabat Baekhyun.

"Halo kakak kakak cantik!" Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum mautnya. Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok balas tersenyum.

"Jangan panggil kakak dong, kesannya kita tua banget" ucap Luhan yang di iyakan oleh Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

"Nggak usah gombal! Pergi kamu!" bentak Baekhyun lagi, tanduknya _udah keluar lagi. _Siap menembus kepala Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang gombal? Aku serius kok, kamu cemburu ya?" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Baekhyun _pengen colok mata Chanyeol pake sumpit_.

"Cemburu? Cih! Males banget!" Baekhyun membuang muka sebal. Ketiga rekannya cuma bisa tahan nafas dan tahan kedip melihat adegan _romantis _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Tenang Baek, kamu tetep bidadari hatiku kok" Chanyeol _nyengir ngebetein banget _bagi Baekhyun.

"Pergi nggak! atau aku siram nih ramen ke muka kamu!" Baekhyun berdiri siap siap menumpahkan isi mangkuknya diwajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya aku bakal pergi kok. Ramennya dimakan ya, sayang kalo ditumpahin. Bye cantik!" Ucap Chanyeol _chessy_ lalu pergi dengan senyum yang masih tetap bertahan untuk Baekhyun.

Minseok, Kyungsoo dan Luhan cuma melongo melihat adegan _dramatis _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi. Semuanya menghela nafas dan tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabat mereka yang satu ini.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun selesai mengemasi kertas kertas laporan kerjanya di ruang OSIS, sekolah sudah mulai sepi meski sebagian anak anak ada yang belum pulang karena harus mengikuti latihan ekskul mereka masing masing. Baekhyun berjalan santai, peluh terlihat sedikit menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sampai dikoridor didepan laboratorium, Baekhyun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya, berniat untuk berbalik arah. Tapi tangan itu mencegah pergelangan tangannya, Chanyeol.<p>

Baekhyun mennghenbuskan nafas kasar. Lalu berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Baek..."

"Lepasin nggak!" Baekhyun meronta tapi Chanyeol tentu lebih kuat.

"Baek, aku-"

"Mau kamu apa sih, Yeol! Lepasin!" Baekhyun masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman kuat Chanyeol, tapi sia sia. _Baekhyun capek juga akhirnya_.

"Aku mau kamu terima aku jadi pacar kamu, Baek?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut dan-tulus. Baekhyun diam diam mencari wajah serius Chanyeol, meskipun akhirnya dia menemukan keseriusan Chanyeol, _gengsi dan keras kepalanya yang nggak tau udah segede apa tetep ngalahin ketulusan hati _Chanyeol.

"Kamu pikir aku bakal ketipu? Kamu cuma mau mainin aku doang kan!" Tanpa mereka sadari kerumunan siswa sudah membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuat kerut dikeningnya, "Maksud kamu apa sih Baek? siapa yang mau mainin kamu?" bingung Chanyeol.

"Nggak usah pura pura deh! Kamu tuh sama saja kayak cowok yang lain! Kalo kamu mau punya pacar, pacarin aja tuh cewek cewek angkatan kamu! Nggak usah ganggu aku!" Dan dengan itu Baekhyun berhasil melepas tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol. Terdengar hela nafas kecewa dari siswa siswa yang mengelilingi mereka. Sehun muncul dibalik kerumunan itu lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol sambil menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Udah deh Yeol, apa sih yang kamu suka dari cewek galak kaya dia?"

"Semuanya" Jawab Chanyeol sambil terus memandangi tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang sudah semakin menghilang dibalik koridor demi koridor.

Sehun _mendadak pengen benturin kepalanya, temennya itu udah kaya kena pelet si Baekhyun aja._

* * *

><p>Baekhyun melempar tasnya sembarangan diatas ranjang miliknya. Gadis mungil itu tampak lelah dengan semua yang sudah ia lewati seharian ini. Dari mulai menyusun laporan pertanggungjawaban sebagai ketua OSIS, berdebat dengan beberapa ketua ekskul gara gara laporan mereka, dan Chanyeol. <em>Baekhyun nggak tau pernah dosa apa sampe harus dihantui sosok tinggi yang tiba tiba ngebet banget pengen jadi pacarnya. <em>Baekhyun baru saja hampir memejamkan matanya, ketika suara wanita yang adalah ibunya itu memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun?" Panggil ibunya dari lantai bawah.

"Iya mah?" Baekhyun masih menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

"Handphone-mu ketinggalan didapur nih, ada yang telfon kamu"

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya, dia baru ingat sepulang sekolah tadi dia menaruh ponselnya dimeja makan saat dia mengambil minum dikulkas. Dia langsung turun kebawah dan menerima ponsel miliknya. Dilayar terlihat ada panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Baekhyun mengira ngira siapa, tapi akhirnya dia angkat. _Daripada terus penasaran. _Pikirnya.

"Halo?" Suara Baekhyun mengawali percakapan dengan orang _misterius _diseberang telepon.

"Halo Baek?"

Walaupun dari balik telepon, Baekhyun _kayak udah kenal banget sama suara ini_. Setelah akhirnya menebak dengan benar, raut wajahnya berubah gelap.

"Kamu?"

"Wah, ternyata kamu ampe apal suaraku ya, pasti kamu mikirin aku terus ya?" Baekhyun rasanya _mau banting hapenya saat itu juga_. Tapi _well, _dia nggak sebodoh itu.

"Kamu dapet nomerku dari siapa hah!" bentaknya.

"_Sorry _ya, aku minta ke Kyungsoo tadi" Dalam hati Baekhyun memaki maki Kyungsoo.

"Terus kamu ada perlu apa telfon telfon aku!"

"Aku kangen kamu"

Pipi mungil Baekhyun memerah. Tapi watak _alot_nya masih bertahan juga rupanya.

"Kalo nggak ada yang perlu diomongin, aku matiin dan nggak usah ganggu ganggu aku lagi!"

"Baek..." Ada jeda sebentar dan itu malah semakin membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku nggak pernah ada niat buat mainin kamu, aku serius suka sama kamu. Aku sayang kamu Baek" Suara Chanyeol jauh dari kata bohong. Sialnya adalah jantung Baekhyun berdetak terlalu kencang. _Nggak, . Aku nggak mungkin kemakan sama rayuan anak aneh itu_. Lagi lagi _gengsinya yang selangit _mengalahkan kalimat manis Chanyeol.

"Terus aku peduli?" _Baekhyun pengen nampar mulutnya sendiri_.

"Jangan anggep semua laki laki itu _brengsek_, semua orang pasti punya kekurangan, dia bisa melakukan kesalahan. Aku emang nggak tau alasan kamu anggep semua cowok sama aja, tapi aku serius, aku suka sama kamu, _please_ Baek, aku mau kita-"

Baekhyun memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dia cuma nggak mau Chanyeol makin _bikin dia galau_ sama hatinya yang sekarang tiba tiba _aneh_. Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun juga kembali mengingat Ayahnya, ya, alasan mengapa Baekhyun membenci laki-laki adalah karena Ayahnya. Sejak lahir, Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya, dia lahir dan dibesarkan oleh ibunya. Setiap kali Baekhyun bertanya siapa dan dimana Ayahnya, Ibunya tidak pernah sekalipun menjawab. Dan dari situ, Baekhyun mengambil kesimpulan sendiri kalau Ayahnya pasti sudah mencapakkan Ibunya sampai sampai Ibunya enggan bercerita soal suaminya itu, jadi kesimpulan Baekhyun semua laki laki itu brengsek.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun dan Ibunya duduk dikursi meja makan. Mereka tengah menyantap sarapan pagi mereka seperti biasanya. Baekhyun pagi ini sedikit lebih anggun dari biasanya, dia menjepit sebelah rambutnya dengan jepitan pita warna putih kesukaannya, rambut panjangnya tetap dibiarkan terurai, membuatnya lebih terlihat manis. Ibunya memberi potongan <em>sandwich <em>yang masih tersisa, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Udah ah mah, Baekhyun udah kenyang banget"

Mamahnya cuma bisa menghela nafas lalu mengangguk paham.

"Ya sudah, kamu cepet berangkat sana. Nanti telat"

Baekhyun baru akan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, saat ia harus mengurungkannya karena suara bel rumahnya. Sepintas dia melirik Ibunya lalu mengangguk.

"Biar mama yang bukain"

Ibu Baekhyun sekilas terpaku ditempatnya, sosok tinggi dan tampan didepannya tersenyum manis dan ramah.

"Pagi tante"

Chanyeol membungkuk ramah, dibalas dengan senyuman yang juga tak kalah ramahnya dari Ibu Baekhyun.

"Pagi, temennya Baekhyun ya? Ayo masuk, kebetulan Baekhyun juga belum berangkat tuh"

"Baekhyun, ada teman kamu nih"

"Si-"

Baekhyun yang sadar siapa yang datang hampir menumpahkan susu dimulutnya.

"Chanyeol! Ngapain kamu kesini!" Baekhyun mati matian nahan emosi didepan Ibunya.

"Jemput pacarku" Jawabnya _tanpa rasa bersalah_. Rasanya darah Baekhyun _udah sampe diubun ubun_.

"Oh jadi kamu pacar Baekhyun ya?" Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu menatap putrinya.

"Kamu kok nggak bilang bilang mamah sih kalo udah punya pacar?"

"Pa-pacar?" Baekhyun sepertinya udah mulai habis kesabarannya. Dia lalu menghampiri Chanyeol. Yang ada dibenaknya pertama adalah bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tahu rumahnya? Lalu sedetik kemudian dia teringat Kyungsoo.

"Mending sekarang kamu pergi dan jangan pernah ngaku ngaku pacar aku!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sambil melotot.

"Baekhyun! kamu nggak boleh ngomong kasar gitu sama pacar kamu!" protes ibunya. Baekhyun mendadak pusing kepala.

"Mah! Dia bukan pacar Baekhyun!" Gadis itu meniup kasar poninya.

"Udah, kalian berangkat sana. Nanti telat" Ibu Baekhyun memelankan suaranya.

"Mamah! Baekhyun nggak mau berangkat sama anak aneh kaya dia! Nggak mau!" _si mungil ngambek maksimal_.

Chanyeol cuma diem. Diem diem dia senyam senyum, _mamahnya Baekhyun keliatannya setuju kalo dia pacaran sama anaknya._

"Ya udah kalo kamu mau ngambek terus kaya gini, terserah kamu! mamah juga mau berangkat kerja" lalu Ibu Baekhyun menatap _calon menantunya_.

"Chanyeol, tante titipin Baekhyun ke kamu ya. Kamu tolong urus anak keras kepala ini. Tante berangkat dulu. Kalian hati hati ya" ucapnya lembut. Chanyeol tersenyum mengiyakan pada ibu Baekhyun. Sementara sosok kecil yang masih ngambek _makin ngambek_.

"Ayo berangkat Baek!" ajak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pasang tampang sangar-yang _absolutely-_-gagal total karena dia tambah imut maksimal. Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tiba tiba merasa panas disekujur wajahnya yang berubah merah.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan _menusuk_ Chanyeol sambil tetap bergaya angkuh.

"Denger ya! Ini pertama dan terakhir aku berangkat bareng kamu! Ngerti!"

...

**TBC**

**Semoga chapter 3 aku cepet ngepostnya ya. RnR.**


End file.
